bloons_td_5fandomcom-20200222-history
Camo Bloons
A Camo bloon is coming next level. Camo bloons cannot be targeted by towers that cannot detect them. Use spikes if you need. Camo Bloons are Bloons that are in camo form. These bloons can't be detected by some towers. Rushes with these can be Dangerous. As Dart Monkey can pop these with Enhanced Eyesight and Ninja Monkey can pop them without a upgrade. Apperance(s) Bloons Tower Defense 4 Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion Bloons Tower Defense 5 Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile Bloons TD Battles Bloons Monkey City Bloons TD Battles Mobile Bloons Monkey City Mobile Bloons TD 6 Bloons Adventure Time TD Trivia * 11 hits are needed to pop the entire Camo Bloon in BTD4, yet one bunch of Road Spikes (10 spikes) can pop it. * Letting a Camo leak in BTD4 makes you lose 9 lives instead of 11, meaning letting the Camo's children out is actually slightly more dangerous than letting the Camo out itself, as leaking the Camo's children cost you 10 lives as opposed to 9. * In BTD5, Camo Bloons can be very dangerous, especially on Round 78, which contains a dense rush of Camo Ceramic Bloons. * Only two things in Bloons TD 5 can make camo bloons lose their camo status: the Mortar Tower with the Signal Flare, best used at the beginning of a track, and the submerged Monkey Sub with Submerge and Support. In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile and Bloons Monkey City, however, you can also use the Monkey Engineer's Cleansing Foam (or, in BTD5 Mobile, the Tier 4 Ice Fortress). ** In BTD6 however there are more ways to do it. Other than the Submerge and Support, there are 2 more ways to reveal Camo Bloons, both of them are Magic monkeys: Ninja Monkeys can with Counter-Espionage and Wizard Monkeys can with Shimmer. * The first Camo Bloon appears in Round 24 in all installments when Camo Bloons are added where such a bloon appears. In BTD5 and BTD6, the Bloon is Green. ** In BTD5, this is also the round with the lowest RBE of only 3. However, in BTD6 it has actually more RBE than that due to the 40 Blues. ** In BTD6’s Alternate Bloon Rounds mode, multiple Camo Bloons appear as early as round 5. * Covert Pops, a Special Mission in BTD5, gives all bloons Camo Properties. Those who are normally Camo acquire Regrowth properties instead. * Blade Maelstrom, Technological Terror and Activate Sea Monster! abilities cannot hit Camos even if the towers themselves can detect them. * In BTD4, it is possible for towers to "accidentally" pop a camo bloon without camo-detection. This is no longer possible in BTD5. * Dartling Gun, Ninja Monkey and Spike Factory are the only towers (not agents) capable of detecting camo bloons without an upgrade. * In BTD4, upgrades of towers that help their own Camo-detection can also make other towers around those radii to be granted ability to see Camo Bloons, but this is no longer the case with any tower except Monkey Village and Monkey Buccaneer with a Tier 3 Pirate Cove in BTD5 and Bloons Monkey City. * In Bloons Monkey City, Camo Bloons can appear in assaults as well as tiles with the maximum bloon type Rainbow Bloon or stronger. * The camo rounds in BTD5 Beginner difficulty are 24 (1 Green Camo), 33 (20 Yellow Camo), 37 (7 White Camo), and 42 (The deadliest, 8 Rainbow Camo along with 8 Rainbow Regen).3